borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rakk hive
It's mouth... it... looks like... a....... WHY?One shot hello 15:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Looks like a what? :) CrapStomper 16:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A Rakkgina. DoomsdayJesus 16:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, ya...ugh..I'm so glad I've never encountered one that looks like Rakk Hive...ick. That thing's got some serious meat curtains. CrapStomper 16:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i was thinking the same thing..GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You guys are funny... but absolutely correct! Isn't it a Crakk hive? Sisiutl I dont know Sisiutl, i guess so. One thing's for sure. Rakk Hives are nasty looking. I think it would be cool though if in one of the future DLC's you get to fight Rakk Hives like normal enemies. There is more then one. You see a few of them burried throughout Pandora. CrapStomper 18:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. You've never seen 'one' anywhere but on your computer. 2. Why does this topic even exist? How old are we? 12? I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but seriously... grow up. - K1ng 19:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Not sure why CrapStomper removed his comment, but my reply was: I'm not "dead freakin serious all the time", I'm just not 12 years old and South Park humour (if you can call it humour) stopped being amusing ages ago. I have a good laugh when the humor is actually humorous, and not just childish. :] Sorry to rain on your parade. - K1ng 19:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just removed it cuz i'd rather not start any shit. I'm man enough to admit this topic is childish and pretty much pointless to be on here. Honestly, I get bored at work and this forum is kind of slow so I tend to become interested in any topic posted regardless of the content. I think its safe to assume the Rakk Hive is just gross looking and everyone is in agreement and this topic can be put to rest. CrapStomper 20:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Pointless, yes. Crude, of course. Lighten up a bit K1ng. I'm sure I'm older than a lot of you out there, but I can still enjoy crude humor now and then. I hardly think that the it was a mistake that the Rakk was accidentally designed to like what it is. DoomsdayJesus 20:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) K1ng is obviously British, and therefore has no sense of "humour." GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's just racist man, racist. Anyway, it's Germans who have no sense of humour- oops ;) IMonkoii 08:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) oh for all of you haters I'm not 12 I'm 13 WAY MORE MATUREOne shot hello 00:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The Rakk Hive looks similar to a Skag, in my opinion, whose mouths are also a bit strange. When making a new creature for a game, it's hard to come up with an unused idea for features. It just so happens the features they chose might bare resemblance to other things in existance. Just because things are resemblant of others doesn't mean we automatically should assume that's what their basis is. I like a decent bit of crude humour when it's in the right setting. A game forum isn't one of them. I'm not British, I'm American just to give you a heads up, although I do prefer British humour over American (if it really exists) 99% of the time. It's more calm and calculated, sometimes makes you think, and unlike American humour, isn't filled with bathroom related jokes. British people aren't a race (race is white, black, etc.), so it's not racist at all. Hahah, yeah, I was waiting for someone to say something like that, One shot. - K1ng 14:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Pointless topic, but anyways, What I want to know is why the chose that design for the mouth? @crapstompers post about fighting more Rakk Hive, hell yeah!! The Rakk Hive battle was my favorite battle, largly because it was more than moving to one spot and shooting. I think it would be awesome if in the next DLC, you actually had to go an kill several Rakk Hives to save these settlements that are being attacked by massive ammounts of Rakks (which, if you think about it, could be a nudge towards Hitchcock's Birds movie) Also, Monty Python... Lone-Wanderer 15:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)